onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meganoide
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey D. Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nanohano (Talk) 09:49, August 23, 2010 Naming Please read the rules for Devil Fruit creation on the Devil Fruit page as most don't do. Your page was moved because it was improperly named. MrPlasmaCosmos 13:12, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Rules There are rules because otherwise there'd be real dumbasses who would completely disgrace the One Piece world by overly godmodding or making retarded or unethical devil fruits. ie: Swim Swim Fruit (giving the user the abiliy to swim) MrPlasmaCosmos 16:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Working Currently, me and Admin Jokingswood are the only active workers, Bureaucrat Nanohano is barely ever here, and though I have rspect for Young Piece, he's not here often either. I'm trying to find and get rid of things like that but with over 1000 articles it's not always easy. In addition, you may find blank DF pages, but hose belong to older more experienced users than I who have not much time. I want to get rid of them aswell but am currently told by bureaucrat Young Piece that I shouldn't. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Reference however true that may be, they remain for the sake of the fact that no two devil fruits of the same name or ability can cooexist, so if someone designs a Lava based fruit they look at the canon page and see, "Oh there was one, i can't make it" Makes things alot better. But otherwise grammer and redirects is fine i can't find them. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:34, November 9, 2010 (UTC) truth in cleaning Being the only active Bureacrat, who by the way is a higher rank than Administrators, i agree with you, but look around you. Ther are over 900 pages, some belong to long standing members of the community long before I joined. Some are bad I'll admit, but Bureaucrat Young Piece has asked me to keep several of them. I agree with you whole heartedly, but I'm just a kid in college, you honestly think working at my level is easy? You make good points, and for tyhat I'm cobnsidering you for Adminship, HOWEVER... If you go hog wild and start deleting pages without my concent the punishment is banishment. MrPlasmaCosmos 14:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi I wanted to know how to change a page name (if it's possible). So that i can change the page name from Fuku Fuku no Mi to Emon Emon no Mi. Thank you for your time! Triper M 11:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) hey hi, i've read some of your conversations with MrPlasmaCosmos, and i agree with your ideals on the organisation of the wiki, just going to ask whether you're an admin or not, since you seem to know a lot about the wiki and all the rubbish on here. Ive only been an admin for about a week and am having trouble knowing what i can delete/ edit since some people seem to want to keep all these empty, pointless pages. anway, just wanted to say hi, and hope you get to be admin if you're not already. -jokingswood o_o 16:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) priveledges How Dare You. The rules upon this wiki are in place mostly for the good of all. And yes there are PRIVATE pages. And for a very good reason. Before you and me there was a Bureaucrat who took other pages and edited them making them their own. That person screwed up the wiki so badly that the someone higher then me was called upon to ban them. Pages created by a user souly for the user are not open to others for any reason without the owners concent and How dare you speak otherwise. I see no reason why I should allow others to edit private pages. Even Admins are under wraps as only to edit the pages of other with their concent or if only doing minor grammar and spelling check ups, or completley deleting them. until you can understand that you sir/or madam, are not worthy of becoming an Admin. MrPlasmaCosmos 18:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Conference I would like both you and Admin Jonkingswood to speak to me on an open page I will be creating. This page will help me understand every side of the issue, so there are no more problems I hope. when you and he are ready to speak with me please edit the page Conference. That is all. I will also be rallying anothe hopeful candidate for Adminship Triper M. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Conference I implore you to come and edit the Conference page. Not commanding you but suggesting you so that you may share with me all ideas you have regarding the welfare of this wiki. I have no time or reason to argue or fight but it would suit both of us intellectually to settle our dispute diplomatically. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) No mistake There was no mistake. He had every right to sign his articles which was the point of my message. I see no reason why the owner should not sign their work. 15 years of schooling in art, literature etc and never have I been told it is unacceptable to sign you work. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) truth However true that may be but ou are not satisfied with the property template or signing your work, your prbably not satisfyed with user classifications either so how does one claim ownership over an idea? MrPlasmaCosmos 17:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Editing Articles At first I had some measure of respect for you because it appeared you were nothing like half of the users here, but apparently I was sadly mistaken. You do not simply "edit what you want." If you were to come over to the Fan Fiction Wiki where I am Senior Admin and just started making random edits to other people's articles because you think you can, I would be forced to ban you. I'm sorry, but I don't know what kind of world you live in where you think you can just start doing what you want to other people's belongings, but these articles we make are still under copyright protection considering you are aware of what the laws state to protect our intellectual property. Subrosian 20:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Banning Subrosian hasn't the right to ban you here. however I do. I appreciate you coming to help "improve" the wiki, but not to alter it so drastically as you wish to. You will not edit "whatever you want", and on a collaborative multiverse based wiki ther Is an unspoken rule about no editing other pages... its called COMMON SENSE/COURTESY. I'm so glad to here you will take this up with a higher athority however I'm sure it will do little good. A user like yourself being overly ambitious although in certain points well mined will end up like GODKING. Had Nanohano joined our discussion I'm afraid he would have sided with us. Even if you were to get the higher ups support from my position and Subrosian taking his rank into consideration will cusion the blow severly. I Give you props for your many ideas but from this point forward you are under strict warning. Oh and by the way being that you were the one complaining about rules you must admit this site has them and thusly a contradition to you saying that it is an anarchy. In te future if you come here again I expect a bit more respect, considering you may have a high rank in another site but here you are just a user and I'm a Bureaucrat. I reserve MY right to my opinion being of a higher authority. Otherwise hae a good day. MrPlasmaCosmos 02:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Judging by your attitude, I think this Wiki is better off without you. It may seem harsh to you, but it's the truth. Subrosian 16:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Your sarcasm is cute, but unnecessary. Subrosian 16:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) idea while the idea for a single universe is yours i meant Subrosians concept of the matter not to sake credite from you. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) RPing carnival Hi do you wanna join the Rping carnival tryouts? I hope to see hear from you soon! Thank for your time!Triper M 19:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC)